Creepypastas-Inuyasha
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: -Advertencia- El contenido no es apto para personas sensibles One-Shots de terror basados en el anime Inuyasha. Casi todos escritos por mi. Ven a conocer la parte mas oscura de mi mente Good Lucky
1. Historia 1

"Matalo" narrador omnisciente 

Estaba Inuyasha, sentado a un lado del pozo, esperando a que Ahome regresara de su época.

Pero esta vez era diferente, en vez de pensar "¿Cuándo volverá esa tonta?" o algo parecido, recodaba con dolor su infancia.

¿Porque recodar esos crueles acontecimientos, y en ese momento?

Hace rato, había visto algunos niños, jugar felices, uno se cayó y se lastimo, y comenzó a llorar. Su madre llego y lo consoló, y cuando el niño dejo de llorar, volvió a jugar junto a sus amigos.

A veces le tenía envidia a esos niños, era inevitable que algo de su infancia pasara por su cabeza, al verlos jugar, al verlos reír, al verlos felices.

Y a veces se peguntaba ¿Por qué a él le toco vivir de esa manera? ¿Porque él tenía que ser un Hanyou? Uno de sus anhelos más grandes es el de ser un Youkai completo. Como Sesshomaru.

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué necesidad hay de recodarlo a él también?

A él si le tenía, un poco de envidia, tenía que admitirlo.

A él si seguro, lo trataban como era, un príncipe inugami, el orgullo de la familia, el orgullo de su padre….

¿Padre? Ah ¡las cosas hubieran sido un poco mejor si su padre hubiera vivido, una parte de su infancia, al menos! ¡Muerto tenía que estar!

Maldito sea todo…

La tarde se había ido y Ahome se quedó en su época. Esto fue un detalle que Inuyasha dejó pasar, estaba muy ocupado con sus propios pensamientos. Una cosa muy rara según Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Al respecto no dijeron nada, pues él se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

Sentado sobre una rama del árbol sagrado, fue cerrando los ojos intentando pensar en otras cosas, así que se quedó dormido.

 _Oscuridad, era lo que había en su alrededor. ¿Lloriqueos de bebé era lo que escuchaba? Si…eso era…la luna iba de a poco iluminando la habitación en esa…noche, en realidad, no era la habitación lo que iluminaba, sino, a una cuna. ¿Una cuna? El híbrido fue paso a paso acercándose, para luego divisar un bebé. Pero….no era un bebé normal…. Era…un Youkai, su cabello de plata, ojos miel, garritas y la luna en su frente le delataban. ¿Por qué él estaba allí, en esa forma? Genial…Sesshomaru ahora estaba en sus sueños también. Y el, como siempre, tan orgulloso de sí mismo, hasta en forma de bebé se veía algo estoico, se movía y balbuceaba, como típico infante._

 _La oscuridad alrededor de Inuyasha parecía tener vida propia, parecía moverse de un lado a otro, como un depredador a punto de ataca a una presa._

 _Maldito Sesshomaru…_ _ **si, es un maldito bastardo ¿no? Míralo….se burla de ti…**_ _el pequeño veía las orejas de Inuyasha moverse y sonríe._

 _-¿Qué…que significa esto?_

 ** _Se está burlando, como toda la vida lo hiso, hace y hará…. ¿sabes? Seria…una buena oportunidad…_**

 _-¿a qué te refieres?_

 ** _Ah….el demonio Sesshomaru… ha hecho cosas malas en su vida…y tú lo sabes…has sido protagonista, víctima de esas cosas malas que se encuentra en su corazón_**

 _-¡qué va! Dudo que tenga corazón…_

 ** _Exacto…tú mismo lo confiesas… nadie lamentaría si Sesshomaru abandonara este mundo ¿no? ¿Alguien lo extrañaría?_**

 _-no…..nadie._

 ** _Míralo, se ríe de ti…se ríe de tu ser, se ríe porque a ti te toco ser un hibrido y el…es un gran príncipe demonio, orgullo de todos… fuerte y respetado… pero ¿este desgraciado, acaso lo merece?_**

 ** _¿Lo merece?_**

 _-….no…._

 ** _¿No te has peguntado, como paso el su vida? ¿No has pensado en los lujos, en la atención, el respeto y afecto? ¿Te preguntaste sobre tu padre? ¿Te preguntaste, si a él lo quiere más?...digo… ¿Qué tal si tú fuiste un error? ¿Si uso a tu madre como juguete, y naciste tú? ¿Te preguntaste si realmente tú eres la desgracia de la familia Inu? ¿Y Sesshomaru…el orgullo de papá…? ¿Lo merecería acaso, Sesshomaru ese lugar?_**

 _-no…no…y no._

 ** _Inuyasha: solo tienes una cosa por hacer, mátalo. Mata a ese demonio que te arruino la infancia y la vida. Sin él, hubieras estado mejor, aunque, lo único que le deberías agradecer es que sus hirientes palabas y acciones te han fortalecido… pero, de todos modos… mátalo. ¿Ves a ese bebe que se burla también de ti? Se supone que debe ser un inocente recién llegado al mundo…y se ríe de ti… mátalo._**

 _Inuyasha miro a su alrededor, no vio a nadie, la oscuridad estaba atormentando sus pensamientos y decisiones…_

 ** _Mátalo_**

 _Miro sus garras. Estaba siendo convencido por el lado más malo de su ser. Se extrañó de sí mismo no contradecir aquella misteriosa voz que lo hostigaba. Ese, no era el "estilo" de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo matar a un bebé? Aun tratándose de Sesshomaru, era pequeño e indefenso bebé… ¿Cómo podría…?_

 ** _Sesshomaru si sería capaz de liquidarte si estuviera en esta situación… ¿Por qué tener piedad? Mátalo…_**

 _La oportunidad era excelente, siempre había deseado eso, matar a Sesshomaru… y si se trata de un sueño ¿Qué problema habría? Su parte demoniaca, sus deseos de desgarras y aniquilar lo estaban poseyendo… ¿y porque se dejaba? No lo sabía_

 ** _Mátalo._**

 _Era la única palabra que rondaba su mente_

 ** _Mátalo._**

 _Ya no pudo resistirse al deseo, quería borrar esa inocente sonrisa, fue acercándose más a la cuna, se apoyó en el borde, el bebé aún estaba feliz, y mostraba sus colmillos de leche al ver el movimiento de las orejitas, levantaba sus bracitos queriendo tocarlas y sonreía, más._

 ** _Mátalo_**

 _¡Qué tentación! ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Sería un gran placer quitárselo de encima, aun si no era real. Qué tal de probar un poco…la venganza… ¿aunque fuera ficticia?_

 ** _Mátalo_**

 _Del costado del infante había peluches y almohadillas, todo era de combinación blanco-azul. El Hibrido tomo una almohada blanca y la llevo bruto al rostro del bebé._

 ** _Mátalo_**

 _El cachorro albino se movía desesperado por no poder respirar, sin entender que pasaba, emitía gemidos, moviendo los bracitos sin saber qué hacer._

 ** _Mátalo_**

 _Con la otra mano que tenía libre, casi dudoso, le clavo las garras en el pecho y vientre del bebé._

 ** _…_**

 _¡Ah! Que bien se sentía, que dulce, que embriagante el placer de revolver los dedos en sus entrañas, sentir del otro extremo las sabanas ya manchadas, y como se retorcía del dolor. Soltó la almohada con la que intentaba asfixiarlo y callar el grito del dolor que hubiese emitido. Pudo verlo a los ojos un instante, el cachorro no podía entender como aquel ser que se veía tan simpático podía hacerle daño. Las sábanas blancas fueron ensuciadas con el rojo de su sangre. Poco a poco sus pupilas doradas se fueron distorsionando. El bebé Sesshomaru había muerto. Inuyasha contemplando sus garras dio varios pasos para atrás, ocultándose de la oscuridad, y todo lo que quedo fue el alarido de horror del padre del cachorro, a descubrir el cadáver de su hijo._

Poco a poco los rayos del sol iluminaban la aldea, los pájaros cantaban, y se escuchaban las primeras voces de los trabajadores humanos en los cultivos y ganados. Antes que todos, Inuyasha ya se encontraba despierto, muy extraño. No dejaba de pensar en aquel loco sueño. De vez en cuando tenía sus fantasías en matar al Sesshomaru adulto. Le extraña que esta vez fuera un bebe, y estaba sorprendido de sí mismo porque había cometido tal acto. No le parecía nada bien matar a un bebé, ni tratándose de Sesshomaru. Se veía más distraído que de costumbre, y trataba de analizar. Porque había disfrutado de un asesinato tan atroz ¿será la parte de bestia? Posiblemente… y para despejarse se acordó de Ahome y fue a buscarla.

En vanos intentos de olvidar, estaba tranquilamente sentado en el borde del pozo. Ahome en media hora más atravesó, e Inuyasha, en rara conducta le ayudo a subir. Esto le sorprendió a la colegiala, pero más la puso feliz, Inuyasha estaba siendo amable y tampoco la había ido a molestar como le pidió. Ella decidió acompañarle un rato, y se dio la amena conversación.

-…. ¿qué crees que esté haciendo Sesshomaru ahora?-le pregunto de la nada Inuyasha a Ahome mirando el cielo.

-¿Cuál Sesshomaru?


	2. Historia 2

Historia 2

"Es importante que las chicas ayuden a las chicas" -fuente: no me acuerdo xD, el relato fue modificado.

Narrador: Kikio

Creo que es importante que las chicas ayuden a las chicas.

Claro, es obvio, pero es cierto. Existe algo especial acerca de la manera en la que dos mujeres ebrias, una de cabello azabache y piel pálida, y la otra de cabello castaño y piel rosada, se pueden conocer en el baño de un club nocturno y, cinco minutos después, ser las mejores amigas.

Hay unos verdaderos pervertidos ahí afuera.

Tomen la otra noche, por ejemplo. Me estaba refrescando en el baño de damas en un bar de mala muerte, cuando esta otra chica entró a tropezones y completamente ebria. Al parecer, Sango se encontraba en una cita a ciegas que no había ido muy bien. La pobre se quedó con la impresión de que el tipo esperaba que le abriera las piernas, y no supo aceptar un «no» como respuesta. Ugh, hombres. Sango trató de actuar con calma, pero me daba cuenta de que se estaba demorando para no tener que regresar a su mesa. Juntas, charlamos sobre la vida y le arreglé su cabello desmarañado mientras se le pasaba la borrachera.

Después de diez minutos, decidí que finalmente era tiempo de sacar a Sango de ahí. Entrecrucé mi brazo con el de ella, marchamos hacia un portero cercano y le informamos sobre nuestra situación. Bajo su vista protectora, le llamé un taxi a Sango. Noté a su cita clavándome la mirada desde el otro lado del club, pero pareció haber captado el mensaje, y no se nos acercó.

No mucho después, Sango había sido instalada sin incidentes en un taxi, y me tartamudeaba su gratitud por la ventana.

—Eres un amor... Te amo tanto, bebé —murmuró lascivamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, a medida que el taxi retrocedía. Solo le sonreí y le recordé que me mandara un mensaje de texto cuando llegara a casa.

La parte más triste de estos encuentros íntimos con una chica ebria, es nunca saber lo que le pasa después. Afortunadamente, ese no fue el caso con Sango y yo.

Ya sé que el taxi llegó al puerto momentos después de las dos de la mañana. Sé que ella fue recibida por una selección de hombres, quienes estoy segura de que la hicieron sentir muy bienvenida. Sé que, como una virgen, será vendida a un precio exageradamente alto. Y también era muy linda; tenía un aspecto exótico. No me cabe duda de que nos pescará a mí y a los chicos mucho dinero.

Una vez más, me gustaría reiterar cuán importante es que las chicas ayuden a las chicas.

Yo estoy en el negocio de ayudarme a mí misma.


End file.
